one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman VS Spiderman (DC VS Marvel) (Azlanmaya14)
Season 1 Episode 2 by Azlanmaya14 Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE Who are you rooting for? Batman Spiderman Draw! MELEE! Batman Was at the batcave getting information about Spiderman Batman: Let's see superhero that can shoot webs... he can get to building to building by using webs... and he can stop bad guys using webs. Batman: A superhero that uses webs for everything. interesting i am surprised not any of the bad guys he's catched have escaped a web. I wonder if he is worthy enough to take on someone like me. I think I need to fight this guy and see if he's worthy. Batman then goes to the batmobile and drives off Batman: Alfred. I need to know where to find his superhero named Spiderman Alfred: I Look It Right Up Sir Alfred Looks Up Spideman's location Alfred: Sir I found Spiderman's Location, He's in the middle Gotham right now Taking down A Bunch Bad Guys Batman: On My Way To His Location but why is he in Gotham? Meanwhile in the middle of Gotham Joker: i don't know who you are but i will beat yo- Spiderman shoots a web at joker Spiderman: i am Spiderman. now see your friends there. Spiderman got the bad guys who were helping Joker tangled up Joker: well yeah but you can't beat me: Spiderman then punched Joker to a lamppost and then tangled him up with his web Joker: Curses! go back to your own town! Spiderman: Well i am now leaving anyway Spiderman was using his web to get to building to building then he saw the batmobile Spiderman then went to the ground Spiderman: What is that? Batman hops out of the batmobile Batman: So You're Spiderman Right? Spiderman: Yes. Batman: so i saw some badguys tangeled to a web did you do that Spiderman: Yes they were to easy Batman: what are you doing here? Spiderman: Well i was just passing then i saw the bad guys robing a bank so caught then. Batman: Let's see if you are wrothy Spiderman: oh it's a fight you want... well... here it goes! Batman and Spiderman got there fighting poses on THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER FIGHT! 60! Batman ran to Spiderman and punched him and then kicked him to the air and then as he was falling own Batman kicked him into a wall. Spiderman hitted the wall. Spiderman: Ugh... Huh! Ah! He saw a batarang coming to him and he jumped away from it. 50! Batman: your doing good so far let's see if you can handle this. Baman throws 2 batarang's as Spiderman Spiderman dodged them all. Spiderman then shot a web at Batman It hitted him. Spiderman then punched Batman then Kicked him to the air then shot a web onto a lampost and swings to Batman. then he kicked him. 40! Batman landed onto the ground. Spiderman then ran to Batman. But before Spiderman hitted him Batman blocked his punch Batman: Let's see how you can fight now. Batman used his shock glove on Spiderman. Spiderman: Ugh! Ah! Batman then throw another batarang at Spiderman. It hitted him. Spiderman: Ah! What are those thing made of Batman then Punched Spiderman to the air 30! As Spiderman was falling to the ground Batman punched him Spiderman hitted a lamppost. Then Batman was running at him as he fell to the ground Spiderman then grabbed Batman and shot a few webs at Batman. Then he Punched him and kicked him to the air and was about to give Batman the final blow 20! But just as Spiderman was about to give Batman the final blow Batman grabbed him, punched him away from him then Spiderman shot a web at Batman then Was running at him but Batman threw a a smoke bomb at Spiderman. 10! Spiderman looked around for Batman Spiderman: Huh? where did he go? Then Batman came into the smoke and knocks Spiderman into the sky and uses his grappling hook to grab Spiderman. Then he haned him onto a lamppost. Then he threw a explosive batarang at Spiderman. Spiderman: what is that? who are you? Batman: i'm Batman. Spiderman: What?! Music Stops Then the batarang exploded killing Spiderman. KO! Batman: Well it looks like he wasn't worthy after all. Batman then goes back to the batmobile Batman: Time to head back to the cave now. and he drove away in his car. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ''' '''Batman!!!